Just So We're Clear
by Ahaitin
Summary: JohnRandy Slash. Written by request. This oneshot fic is extremely DIRTY!


Randy slinked through the halls. If he were caught he'd be killed. His feet walked on their toes as he slipped around the corner and struck the door once.

"John…" Randy breathed. Inside and behind the door John heard his lovers call. He just hummed as he pulled the door open and looked his lover.

"Hello my beautiful young boyfriend" John whispered taking Randy by the shirt and whisking him in through the door as he shut it.

"Boyfriend now?" Randy breathed as he tempted to kiss John, but he held himself back, curious to hear what John was going to say.

"We both know it can never be" John gave a sorrowful and dramatic shrug.

"Its just sex. It'll be never more then sex" Randy whispered his words before John forced a kiss upon him. The two men began to caress each other along their hips before they let themselves fall to John's bed. Randy was pinned underneath the older man as he felt a hand run under his shirt and along his pants.

"Randy, I'm horny tonight so I think you'll suffer" John informed him carelessly. Half of Randy dreamt of laying in the bed with John through the nights cuddling and kissing. That's why he'd sacrifice his body to John night after night. The wrestler was not the kindest of lovers. He was there to inflict pain and satisfy his needs, for John these came hand in hand; pain and satisfaction. Randy was shocked when he felt John rip his shirt off over his head. Randy had tanned skin, which was opposite to the paler flesh of John. John envied the detailed tattoos that spanned over Randy's toned body.

John glanced quickly at Randy coffee brown eyes for a second smirking at the beauty of the younger man. Randy was also studying the eyes of the other man. John had blue eyes that signified all his soul, John kissed along Randy bare chest and nibbled on his nipple. Randy moaned in pleasure and John ripped his pants away feeling that Randy was ready for him. John took Randy's erection in hand and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head collecting all the cum he could. Randy felt his throat convulse as he tried to repress a scream of delight.

"Tell me, Randy. You know what I want to hear" John purred as he spread Randy's legs until they couldn't go any further. Randy moaned, as he loved to satisfy the egotistical needs of John.

'I need you to touch me. I do…" Randy breathed light as John lowered his face between Randy's legs. John's eyes flickers over the cock before him and the hole where he'd shoved his own cock so many times. He leant in close and nibbled on the flesh between the hole and Randy's testicles. Randy jumped in shock.

"Damn, John gosh!" he giggled as he felt the older man place his hands under Randy's knees and lift them slightly. Randy blinked feeling John's nose touch the skin he'd just nibbled. Randy growled out loud feeling John spread his ass cheeks and stick his tongue over the tight hole. Randy had not expected John to make such an intimate movement. John pushed his face his closer as he began to make out with Randy's hole.

"Oh John, your so hot! Damn more!! I fucking of god!" Randy choked as he felt John place a small bite on his hole before pulling away Randy was left with wither in shock and sensuality.

"Oh you liked that?" John was husky as he spoke as removed his own pants. Randy was to dazed to notice the older man so close again. John pressed his lips against Randy's hoping that Randy would pick up any lingering taste of himself. Randy was quick to kiss John back so deeply John was surprised at the force Randy was using.

"I was about to fuck you before and I got distracted." John laughed sweetly as his lips hovered just over Randy's.

"Well you so kindly please stick you cock in my ass?" Randy rolled his eyes stupidly. John chuckled as he shifted his weight and settled in position to fuck Randy.

"You know I do care" John muttered leaning over and getting the small tube off the table. Randy didn't catch what John had just said he was to busy anticipating the coming events. John shrugged when he realized Randy wasn't listening and decided to snap him out of daze by placing a single finger inside of his fellow wrestler. Randy made a squeaking noise and John gave a throaty laugh.

"Mmm Randy. Your so warm inside." John moaned as he closed his eyes blissful as he put another lubed finger in beside his other one. Randy gave a thankful gasp and then threw his head back with John's third finger.

"Oh god! Please I want you inside!" Randy shrieked. John wasn't completely content with Randy's choice of words.

"Well you only want it." Shrugged tempting a fourth finger, he pulled a thoughtful face wondering if he could stretch his lover that far.

"Its necessary!" Randy bellowed. John edged his fourth fingers into the hole to join his other fingers Randy gave a cry of agony and pleasure.

"You want my cock in there?" John teased with a tone of laughter lacing his words. Randy pulled a worried look.

"Just fuck me! Damn it John stick it in there!" Randy screamed in anger and indulgence. Before Randy could comprehend anything John pulled his fingers out and drove his cock inside of Randy in one fluid motion. Randy gave a loud sigh of relief and he pushed himself down further on John's manhood.

"Oh Randy" John spoke extremely pleasure. His hands now placed on Randy's shoulder for leverage squeezed tight as her began to thrust inside the man below him.

"John you're so fucking sexy" Randy growled pulling running his fingers over John's hair. John gave 'I know it' look before leaning down to Randy's lips. He continued to work himself inside of Randy. Every time his pushed himself inside he aimed to go deeper into Randy's hole. Randy screamed into the kiss.

"Again. Please oh fuck me John that was good!!" Randy spoke into the kiss. John decided against telling Randy he was already fucking him! Instead he squeezed his shoulders tighter as he went as hard and deep as he could possibly go. Randy rolled his eyes back and curled his toes up as he felt his body tingle and shudder in ecstasy.

"You like that bitch? Randy? Huh?" John panted trying hard to keep himself stable because he was so close. He couldn't possibly let himself cum before Randy. Randy nodded and John began sharply pounding the spot that made Randy scream Randy was moaning in unison with John's panting. Both men had become slick with sweat. John leaned down biting along Randy's exposed neck.

"mmm John" Randy moaned once and John couldn't react because he was to close to the edge. Randy suddenly felt himself shaking and he felt his stomach knot and then turn as his fluid escaped from the top of his cock spilling all over the bed and John. The older man thrust once as hard as he could make Randy grunt. John came.

"You're fucking wonderful" John breathed into Randy's ear after a moment of laying exhausted on him. Randy felt happy inside knowing that is wasn't often he'd ever hear that. "Just so we are clear." John began to say and Randy shifted slightly underneath John's weight.

"What?" Randy hummed. John kissed Randy's ear lobe sweetly.

"I love you." John whispered. Randy went wide at the eyes and felt sickly excited. "Do you love me too? Cause if you don't I'd break my heart…" John asked stroking his fingers down through Randy's sweaty hair.

"Of course. I love you" Randy smiled leaning against John's head with is own…

The motherfucking end


End file.
